Danganronpa AlterWorld
by Nerox1000
Summary: Mundo alternativo, en el cual la tragedia no sucedió. Nuevos estudiantes, referencias a algunos personajes y presencia de otros. Una academia Pico de Esperanza con algunos cambios. Nota: Próximamente añadiré imágenes que ayuden a la visualización de personajes.
1. Prólogo

La Academia Pico de Esperanza, lugar en el que se reúnen los jóvenes más talentosos del mundo, ha permitido la formación de un orden mundial basado íntegramente en el elitismo y un sistema piramidal, cuya cúspide está reservada únicamente para aquellos talentos sobresalientes.

Esta historia se lleva a cabo en un mundo alternativo, en el cual la tragedia no lo asoló. Sin embargo, la desesperanza atormenta a los jóvenes dentro de la academia, cuestionándose si sus talentos son un don o una maldición que los asediará por el resto de sus vidas.

Siendo este un mundo alternativo, se encuentran algunas diferencias dentro de la academia. La primera y más importante es la clasificación de los estudiantes, estos son divididos en 4 grupos: deportistas, artistas, científicos/informáticos y auxiliares. Esta división permite a los estudiantes focalizarse en áreas específicas en un entorno complementario.

La segunda diferencia se refiere a la pertenencia a la academia, ya que todo graduado o expulsado de la academia continuara siendo parte de la organización. Lo cual nos lleva a la tercera diferencia; la Academia Pico de Esperanza es parte de una organización multinacional liderada por la misma academia, esta organización cuenta con diversos clubes deportivos, museos, disqueras, estudios filmográficos, fabricas, clínicas, laboratorios especializados, etc. Teniendo presencia en cada rubro de producción, entretenimiento e incluso gobernando implícitamente algunos de los estados más poderosos del mundo. Obviamente, al ser una organización con gran poder de influencia, esta no puede ser conocida ni siquiera por la mayoría de sus miembros, solo un grupo selecto conoce acerca de ella.

Finalmente, la última diferencia se refiere a las obligaciones de los miembros de esta organización, no existe ninguna conducta impropia ni acto ilícito que motive una expulsión de esta organización ya que la mayoría desconoce su existencia, pero cada miembro es obligado a enviar a sus hijos a una escuela especial, filial a la Academia Pico de Esperanza. Las consecuencias de no seguir esta simple orden no son claras, ya que nadie en su sano juicio desaprovecharía una gran oportunidad para sus hijos.

Debido a todo esto, los estudiantes de la academia tienden a discriminar a sus compañeros en base al grupo al que pertenecen o en base a sus padres. Se da por sentado que el grupo predominante es el de deportistas, debido a la rentabilidad que generan para la academia y lo representativos que pueden llegar a ser, por esta razón la academia les dio el grupo A. En el caso del segundo grupo, a pesar de que las investigaciones científicas son prioritarias para la academia, el arte en general publicita enormemente a la academia considerándoseles del grupo B. Teniendo a los científicos e informáticos en el grupo C y al resto en el D, debido a que no son un grupo uniforme. Se genera así un menosprecio por las secciones consideradas más bajas, además de que en las mismas aulas se separan en grupos dependiendo de sus talentos dándoles menos importancia a algunos. A parte de esto, algunos estudiantes se consideran superiores dependiendo de la cantidad de generaciones de familia que hayan pertenecido a la academia, siendo la máxima 3; y los estudiantes cuyos padres no hayan tenido ningún talento son considerados como inferiores.

¿Cómo afrontaran esta situación los protagonistas de esta historia? ¿Qué paso con los protagonistas de Danganronpa 1, 2 y 3 en este mundo? ¿Es posible un juego de matanza en un mundo como este? ¿Cuál es el nombre de la organización que controla el mundo y qué secretos oculta? Acompañen a Hibiki Kuroichi en esta historia de misterio y desesperanza.


	2. Prólogo I

Acabaron las vacaciones de verano y comienza el segundo semestre en la Academia Pico de Esperanza, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que vi a Az y Natsuki. Me pregunto si ya habrán llegado, iría a buscarlos pero prefiero evitar problemas, tendré que esperar hasta la reunión del consejo estudiantil. Aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, Natsuki fue la que me obligó a formar parte del consejo estudiantil; me pareció buena idea formar un consejo con estudiantes de distintas clases, pero no tenía que ser yo. Bueno, ahora eso ya no tiene importancia, lo que me preocupa es lo estúpido que me veo despeinado, un mechón de cabello está resaltando y no lo puedo arreglar, no debí dejar que mi hermana juegue con mi cabello. Me pregunto si Javier, el estilista definitivo, puede ayudarme.

De pronto, mientras entraba a la escuela, se escuchó un mensaje desde la dirección.

-Los siguientes estudiantes deben presentarse en la oficina de la directora: Kuroichi Hibiki,…-

Al escuchar mi nombre, sentí un escalofrío, aún no iniciaban las clases y ya tenía que ir a la oficina de la directora. Solo me podía preguntar para qué me llamaban y no preste atención al resto de estudiantes que estaban llamando.

Cuando llegué, me di cuenta de que no había otro estudiante. Es probable que haya sido el único que escuchó el mensaje, después de todo he llegado muy temprano a la academia. La puerta de la oficina se abrió y la secretaria me indicó que pasase. Dentro había 2 personas, la directora Kirigiri y el profesor Matsuda.

Veo que llegas temprano. –dijo el profesor mientras leía un documento.

Si, estaba algo ansioso por volver. –le respondí algo nervioso.

Mantente tranquilo, no te he llamado por nada malo. –dijo la directora.

Has sido elegido para participar en un proyecto. –continuo.

Entiendo, y ¿De qué se trata el proyecto? –le pregunté algo más relajado

Es confidencial, no responderemos ninguna pregunta hasta que el proyecto acabe. –respondió el profesor.

Comprendo… Me gustaría participar, pero no puedo hacerlo si no sé de qué se trata. –les señale.

No recuerdo haber preguntado tu opinión. –indicó la directora.

Solo firma aquí, y vuelve a tu rutina. –dijo el profesor.

El profesor me dio un documento de 80 páginas, al parecer no esperaba que lo leyera, solo quería que lo firmase.

No pueden obligarme a firmar esto sin darme información alguna. –les contesté.

¿Estás seguro de lo que dices? –respondió el profesor con tono amenazante.

En ese momento me sentí algo desubicado, pero de pronto la directora Kirigiri empezó a revisar unos documentos y el profesor adoptó un rostro más apacible. No sabía que pasaba, pero si ya habían terminado tenía que irme. Solo deje el documento sobre el escritorio de la directora y me fui sin decir palabra alguna. Al salir de la oficina, me pareció escuchar que me llamaban, pero solo veía asientos vacíos.

El día continuo como si nada, sin ninguna sorpresa, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que olvidaba algo. Rápidamente el día acabó, sin darme cuenta era el último en salir de la academia. Mientras salía, empecé a escuchar un ruido que se hacía cada vez más fuerte con cada paso que daba. De pronto bombas empezaron a caer, cientos de aviones sobrevolaban y el cielo se ponía rojo. Era una película de horror a alta velocidad, todo se convertía en escombros y aparecía gente que era destrozada por las explosiones. La oscuridad me empezaba a rodear con el paso del tiempo, sin darme cuenta, alguien me sujeto y empecé a alejarme del suelo, como si estuviera levitando sobre la nada. La angustia me invadió y me desmayé.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿A dónde me dirigía? ¿Qué sucedió? Me siento confundido y extrañado, algo no está bien, pero no sé qué es. Hibiki debes concentrarte…

…Hibiki… Hibiki. –decía una voz q se acercaba cada vez más.

Al abrir los ojos me di cuenta que estaba recostado sobre una colchoneta en un gimnasio que no conocía, y a mi lado Natsuki se encontraba intentando despertarme.

Al fin despiertas. –dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro apacible.

¿Natsuki? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estamos? –le pregunté, algo confundido, mientras me reincorporaba.

Así que tú tampoco lo sabes. –me respondió algo desanimada.

Al ponerme de pie, miré a mí alrededor en busca de alguna pista, pero solo era un gimnasio normal.

Hey, has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos. –dijo ella intentando evitar el silencio.

Entendí lo que trataba de hacer, esta no era una situación normal y su personalidad confiada y motivadora le impide mostrar preocupación.

Es verdad, ahora soy más grande que tú. Deben ser las vitaminas y… ¿Qué haces? –le pregunté ya que empezó a tocar mi cabello.

Tu hermana volvió a jugar con tu cabello ¿No es así? –dijo mientras se reía y seguía acariciando mí cabello.

Lo había olvidado, está emocionada con su talento. ¿Qué tan ridículo se ve? –le pregunté.

¿Ridículo? Se ve adorable, es esponjoso y ese mechón de cabello resaltante le da personalidad. –dijo entusiasmada

De verdad lo crees, entonces debería haber dejado que pinte las puntas de color turquesa. –dije en tono sarcástico.

Al decir esto, Natsuki se quedó imaginando mi cabello de ese color mientras sostenía su mano derecha delante de su barbilla y tenía sus ojos desviados a un lado, dando así una imagen graciosa e inocente de ella misma. En ese momento pude apreciar el hecho de que ella había crecido, sumándole a eso su cabello largo y rubio, ahora me sentía aún más atraído por ella que antes. ¿En qué estoy pensando? Este no es el momento ni el lugar, me he dejado llevar por la conversación.

Lo más importante es que no hay nadie más en el gimnasio, debería ir a buscar a alguien afuera, pero no puedo dejar a Natsuki sola.

Ahora lo recuerdo, Azriel me dijo que te llevara a la cafetería cuando despertases. –dijo ella.

¿Az está aquí también? Debiste decírmelo antes. –le repliqué.

Lo siento, estaba tan preocupada por ti. Por eso, cuando abriste los ojos, sentí una gran alegría y olvide contarte. –dijo mientras me abrazaba y temblaba un poco.

Nunca había visto a Natsuki así, está evitando no preocuparse y contenerse lo más que puede, pero se le va hacer más difícil si continúa desviando la situación. Antes de que pudiera calmarla, me sujetó del antebrazo y empezó a llevarme hacia la cafetería.

Natsuki, tranquilízate, tengo algunas preguntas. –le dije mientras me llevaba.

Lo sé, por eso te llevo con Azriel, él te contestara todas las preguntas que tengas. –dijo sin voltear el rostro a mirarme con la voz algo quebradiza.

Al llegar a la cafetería, vi que Az se encontraba tomando té mientras observaba la entrada. Al acercarse, lo primero que hizo fue mirar a Natsuki y acariciar su cabeza. De pronto, la mano que sujetaba mi antebrazo empezó a bajar lentamente hasta sujetar mi mano por un momento y finalmente soltarme.

Bien, ahora estamos los tres juntos. Había pasado buen tiempo desde la última vez. –dijo Natsuki con un aura renovada y propia de ella.

Veo que el pequeño Hibiki creció unos centímetros. –dijo ponía su mano sobre mi cabeza.

Al parecer Az también creció, siendo aún más grande que yo, iba aprovechar la oportunidad para molestarme. Pero, qué dirá de mi cabello, no creo que lo ignore.

Espera, que te hiciste en el cabello, te ves ridículo. –dijo mientras reía.

¡Suficiente! Necesito que me ayudes a comprender que está pasando. –le dije con voz firme.

Bueno, supongo que al ser el último en despertar debes tener muchas preguntas, pero no creo que sea de mucha ayuda, lo último que recuerdo es despertarme para ir a la academia. –dijo sin muchos ánimos.

A mí me pasa algo parecido, me parece haber estado a punto de entrar a la academia, pero todo me resulta borroso a partir de ese momento. ¿Qué hay de ti Natsuki? ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? –le pregunté

No creo que te sirva, pero recuerdo haber caminado hacia la academia. –dijo confundida.

¿Han explorado este lugar? ¿Hay alguien más? ¿Dónde estamos? –pregunte esperando una respuesta clara.

Tranquilo, no necesitas preguntar todo de golpe. Explore solo un poco, al parecer estamos en un edificio que consiste en 2 torres unidas. No he contado la cantidad de pisos que hay, pero solo podemos ingresar al primero y segundo. Afuera solo he visto un bosque denso, una granja, un lago y un campo enorme, además pude ver unas montañas a lo lejos. Si me preguntas no sabría decirte donde estamos, pero te puedo asegurar que estamos muy lejos de la academia. –dijo tratando de resumir todo lo que vio.

¿Y no hay nadie que esté a cargo aquí? –le pregunté

No, nos dejaron a todos en distintos lugares, dentro y fuera de la academia. –me respondió

¿Todos? ¿Te refieres a nosotros 3? –le pregunté

No, me refiero al resto… Ya entiendo, me olvide de decírtelo. Al despertarme me encontré con otros estudiantes de la academia, cada uno despierta a quién encuentre.

Entonces, ¿Natsuki me encontró? –le pregunté

La verdad es que Azriel me despertó a mí y ambos te encontramos en medio del campo. –respondió Natsuki.

Es tal y como dice Natsuki, en total he encontrado a 4 personas, así que tomé un descanso. –respondió

¿Y dónde está el resto? –le pregunté

Bueno, digamos que les di trabajo para que no se aburran, además es difícil mantenerlos juntos. –dijo algo fastidiado.

¿Es que no te caen bien? –pregunté

Si fuera así sería más fácil, pero ese no es el problema, ¿Recuerdas porque hicimos un consejo con estudiantes de distintas clases? –respondió con otra pregunta

Entiendo, sería difícil mantenerlos juntos con los complejos que puedan tener. –dije.

De pronto, se escuchó que alguien se caía y una discusión empezó a las afueras de la cafetería.


	3. Prólogo II

Al salir de la cafetería, vimos a 4 estudiantes, una pareja de rubios y una pareja de albinos. Uno de los primeros se encontraba en el suelo, al parecer había sido empujado. La joven que lo acompañaba estaba gritándole al que parecía haber ocasionado esta situación.

 _Eres alguna clase de retrasado, ¿Por qué no miras por dónde caminas? –dijo enérgica._

El no dijo nada, solo la miró fijamente con una mirada tensa.

 _¿Por qué no pides disculpas? –insistió intentando desviar la mirada de él._

Mientras ella seguía increpando y exigiendo disculpas, su acompañante se levantó. El otro sujeto no tardó en notarlo y lo sujeto de la camisa.

 _No te vuelvas a meter en mi camino y evitaremos cualquier problema. –dijo con una voz profunda y una mirada fría mientras lo levantaba._

De pronto, la joven rubia intentó defender a su amigo, consiguiendo que lo soltaran, pero al soltarlo el sujeto trató de empujarla para apartarla de sí mismo. Sin dudarlo, su amigo evitó que esto sucediera.

 _¿Qué intentas imbécil? –dijo mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente del brazo y lo miraba con un rostro totalmente diferente al que tenía antes._

No había pasado ni un segundo y el albino estaba preparado para pelear, sin embargo, Az no perdió el tiempo y detuvo la pelea con uno de sus movimientos.

Suficiente, sepárense a no ser que quieran enfrentarse a mí. –dijo mientras sujetaba a ambos.

Rápidamente el ambiente se tranquilizó, el albino se retiró sin decir una sola palabra y la chica que lo acompañaba había desaparecido sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Mientras Az y Natsuki hablaban con los 2 que se habían quedado, noté que había alguien que nos estaba observando, era una joven de cabello negro con el uniforme de la academia. Al notar que la había visto, se acercó lentamente.

 _Veo que estabas disfrutando del espectáculo. –le dije de manera sarcástica._

 _Eh… Yo no… -dijo nerviosa mientras intentaba responder._

 _No te preocupes, dime ¿De qué clase eres? No recuerdo haberte visto. –le pregunté_

 _Mi nombre es Sasaki Satsuki, soy la seiyuu definitiva. Es un placer conocerte. –respondió como si fuese un interrogatorio, a pesar de que no respondió a mi pregunta._

 _ **15**_

 _Ya veo, pero no respondiste a mi pregunta. –le replique._

 _Lo siento… yo soy de la clase 2-B. Es un placer. –respondió_

 _Somos del mismo año entonces. Yo soy de la clase 2-C. –le dije_

Se quedó callada mientras desviaba la mirada algo incomoda.

 _Perdón, olvide mis modales. Mi nombre es Kuroichi Hibiki, soy el psicólogo definitivo._ –dije.

 **1**

Ella se quedó callada mientras desviaba su mirada. Con lo poco que he hablado con ella podría decir que es tímida, además, noto cierto complejo en relación a las clases a las que pertenecemos debido a que cuando mencione la mía desvió su mirada de manera despectiva, quizá sea mejor no preguntar por clases la próxima vez.

Sin darme cuenta, los muchachos entraron nuevamente a la cafetería. Invite a Sasaki a entrar para que se presentase. En el interior, vimos que la joven albina estaba sentada tomando una taza de té, como si nada hubiese pasado. Algo en su mirada me llamaba la atención, estaba tranquila y despreocupada, como si esto fuese algo normal para ella. Es posible que sepa algo y por eso esta tan tranquila. Debería presentarme mientras el resto está en sus cosas.

 _Hola –le dije esperando una respuesta._

… _Siento mucho lo que hizo mi hermano. –respondió mientras daba un largo suspiro._

 _¿Tu hermano? –reaccioné sorprendido._

 _Si, a pesar de ser un año mayor, puede llegar a ser bastante infantil con sus complejos de superioridad. –dijo fríamente._

 _Debe ser difícil andar con él. –afirmé._

 _¿Qué quieres? Ya te ofrecí disculpas por mi hermano. –respondió con su rostro levemente molesto._

 _Perdona, yo solo trato de averiguar que sucede aquí. –le señale._

 _Lo único que sé es que estamos en un lugar apartado. –afirmó tranquilamente mientras bebía su té._

Si tuviese que describirla diría que tiene una personalidad fría y ensimismada en su mundo. Debería dejarla en paz, es probable que no tenga información relevante o que tenga interés alguno en lo que está sucediendo, pero al menos tratare de presentarme.

 _Empecemos de nuevo, mi nombre es Kuroichi Hibiki, soy el psicólogo definitivo. –dije cortésmente._

 _Vaya, así que tenías modales. Supongo que no eres fanático de las películas. –respondió_

 _¿A qué te refieres? ¿Eres acaso la guionista definitiva? –pregunté_

 _Eso responde a mi pregunta. Mi nombre es Murakami Hikari, soy la actriz definitiva. –dijo_

 _ **11**_

 _¿En serio eres Murakami? He visto algunas de tus películas, tus personajes son tan diversos que no te había reconocido. –le dije emocionado._

 _Por lo menos reconoces mí nombre, ¿Quieres un autógrafo? –dijo irónicamente._

 _Lo siento, no pretendía molestarte. –dije mientras inclinaba la cabeza._

Estaba tan nervioso que no note lo que hacía, debo de verme ridículo cambiando de actitud cuando mencionó su nombre. Noté que ella había sacado una agenda y empezó a leer y escribir en ella, como si hubiese acabado de hablar conmigo. Debido a que no tenía nada más que decirle, me alejé y retorne con el resto del grupo.

 _Discúlpame, debí habértelo dicho, pero no pensé que no reconocerías a tu ídolo. –dijo Az mientras reía._

 _Espera, ella no es mi ídolo, solo vi un par de películas en las que hizo un buen trabajo. –dije mientras me ruborizaba._

 _Estas rojo como un tomate. –dijo Natsuki mientras soltaba una pequeña sonrisa._

 _Tranquilízate amigo, ella ni siquiera a volteado a verte. –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa agradable_

 _Bah, ni que fuera tan hermosa. –dijo la rubia un poco enojada._

Mientras se reían de mí, me percaté de que Sasaki ya no estaba en la cafetería, pero quizá se haya sentido incomoda entre tanta gente.

 _Amigo, me has levantado el ánimo con tu cara y no se tu nombre. –dijo el chico de manera amistosa._

 _Es verdad, olvide presentarme con ustedes dos. Mi nombre es Kuroichi Hibiki, soy el psicólogo definitivo. –dije_

 _Aoyama Takeru, soy el masajista definitivo, si te sientes estresado después del trabajo llámame y te hare dormir en las nubes. –dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro_

 _ **5**_

 _Para con eso, estas desgastando mucho esa frase. –dijo su amiga algo fastidiada._

 _Lo dices en serio, y que tal si empiezo con Aoyama "manos de ángel" Takeru. –dijo intentado ser creativo con su presentación._

 _Sigo sin saber porque la mayoría de las chicas te aman si eres tan soso. –dijo irritada._

 _Vamos no digas eso, me estas dejando mal con Hibiki. –dijo refiriéndose a mí._

 _Para nada, por favor continua. –dije sarcásticamente._

 _Así que te llamas Hibiki... Mi nombre es Matsuda Akemi, soy la modelo definitiva. -dijo mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza._

 _ **4**_

 _¿Matsuda? ¿Cómo el profesor Matsuda? –pregunté_

 _Sí, es mi padre. Creo recordar que escribió tu nombre en su lista de potenciales desperdiciados. –dijo de manera jocosa burlándose de mí._

Al parecer toque una fibra sensible, le debe haber molestado que me llamase más la atención su apellido que su talento como modelo.

 _Ahora que lo noto, tú eres la modelo que promociona las mejores marcas de perfumes y ropa. Te ves idéntica, veo que tu belleza es completamente natural. –dije intentando elogiarla._

De pronto, Aoyama me miró perplejo, como si hubiese dicho algo sacrílego, sin embargo.

 _Obvio que mi belleza es natural, no necesito maquillaje para aparentar ser otra persona. –dijo insidiosamente._

 _Concuerdo contigo, no hay nada mejor que la belleza natural. –dije tratando de mostrarme amistoso._

Después de unos segundos me di cuenta de que Natsuki se había ido. Aoyama ya no me miraba perplejo sino que se dirigía a la salida. Poco a poco me empecé a dar cuenta de que se trataba todo esto.

 _Suerte. –me dijo Az antes de retirarse._

 _Y sabes que es lo mejor de ser natural, que nadie puede cuestionar tu belleza. –dijo insistiendo con el tema._

Para evitar complicar más la situación, me dispuse únicamente a asentir con la cabeza mientras esperaba la oportunidad de salir de la cafetería. Los minutos pasaban hasta que finalmente Murakami se levantó de su asiento, al hacerlo Akemi la miró despectivamente. Aprovechando esto, me escabullí rápidamente.

 _Parece que la señorita mil caras se molestó. –dijo Akemi pensando que yo seguía ahí._

 _A las afueras de la cafetería vi que Aoyama estaba conversando con Az._

 _Entonces, ¿cuantos somos en total? –preguntó Az_

 _En total somos 16, le pregunté a cada uno si podían reunirse en algún lugar, pero no aceptaron. –respondió Aoyama._

 _¿Y dónde están? –pregunté entrometiéndome en la conversación_

 _Cada uno prefería quedarse en un lugar diferente, después de investigar las instalaciones –respondió_

 _Eres una estúpida… -se escuchaba desde la cafetería._

 _Son de la misma clase ¿no es así? –pregunté_

 _Si, son de la clase 2-B. Se pelean por horas hasta aburrirse, se olvidan de su pelea y vuelven a pelear cuando alguien alaga a Akemi por su belleza. –dijo Aoyama._

 _Debe ser por eso que su padre no la menciona, tiene una actitud bastante infantil. –dije_

 _Tú eres de la clase 2-C, ¿verdad? Yo soy de la clase 2-D. Espero que no seas como el hermano de Murakami, con sus ideas elitistas. –dijo Aoyama con rostro levemente preocupado._

 _No te preocupes, soy el psicólogo definitivo, trato de evitar complejos de superioridad. –le respondí._

 _Al menos yo no actúo como una... –gritó una de ellas_

Hubo un silencio incomodo después de esa frase, pero continuamos con lo nuestro.

 _¿Hiciste las notas que te pedí? –preguntó Az_

 _Si, solo me falta información de Natsuki y tuya. –le respondió._

 _Anota, Maeda Azriel, artista marcial definitivo, clase 2-A. –dijo Az mientras Aoyama anotaba en su agenda._

 _ **2**_

 _¿Qué hay de Natsuki? ¿A dónde fue? –pregunté desconcertado._

 _Se fue al establo, había un chico de primer año al que también le gustan los caballos, por eso quiso ir a conocerlo. –respondió Az_

 _Hara Natsuki, la jinete definitiva, clase 2-A. ¿Verdad? –preguntó Aoyama._

 _ **3**_

 _Sí… ¿me permites esa agenda? Quiero ver tu información. –le dije_

 _No se la des, quiere prejuzgar al resto de estudiantes. –dijo Az con un rostro serio_

 _Espera, ¿por qué eso es malo? Me ayudara a tener una idea de cada uno. –le replique_

 _Recuerda que eres el psicólogo definitivo, no me hagas explicártelo. –me respondió_

Pensándolo bien, Az tenía razón, la primera impresión era importante para conocer a alguien. Debo presentarme personalmente con cada uno de ellos.

 _Entiendo, Aoyama, ¿me puedes decir donde esta cada uno de ellos? –le pregunté_

 _No hay problema, te llevare con ellos. –me respondió_

 _Antes de que se vayan, ¿sabes si Asuka sigue explorando las afueras? –preguntó Az_

 _La vi cuando salía del bosque, dijo que subiría uno de los montes para tener una vista más amplia. Te buscara en la entrada. –respondió Aoyama._

 _Espera, ¿Asuka? ¿Minami Asuka? –pregunté_

 **13**

Az me respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Tengo un mal recuerdo de ella, espero no tener que verla ahora mismo. Aoyama me recomendó empezar visitando el establo, dijo que ahí había un chico de primer año que era bastante agradable, además estaba con Natsuki, así que tenía que saber si era de fiar.


End file.
